User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. March 3/1/2011 * has deleted info from multiple Jarvan pages, replacing them with insults. Also, can I ask why there are so many spaces on this page? PS: the checkmarks you used to add in here would be nice. Halifix 15:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) 3/2/2011 * deleted the synergy on and replaced it with "I love you Jimmy". :Also * has deleted the description on and replaced it with Zelda references that have nothing to do with this item. Also replaced "I love Jimmy" with an insult. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 02:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) * Minor. Put "Start by not playing this character" in Cass's strat page. Halifix 08:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) No penalty, it was minor. 3/4/2011 * Has added useless pictures, and made his profile page into a vulgar champion imitation page. ( Banned.)You may also want to check out Despair174's pages. Halifix 08:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Moved pages. ** Perhaps my last post was ambiguous. ParkcomboGG created this page http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:ParkcomboGG&oldid=115042 while Despair174 decided to innocently add his custom champion designs to the wiki with pictures, and should be warned to first ask permission before creating pages. Halifix 19:38, March 4, 2011 (UTC) * Not exactly vandalism, but the guy changed his user page redirect, I'm not sure if you want to let people to do that... Here's the link http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Sakaar,_Paladin_of_Demacia --AntiZig (talk, ) 18:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) It is not against the rules to do this. * edited Texas Snyper's custom champion, removing most data and adding profane insults. Halifix 03:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) 3/5/2011 * was created today and changed Ashe's second gallery to display all recently added photos. Halifix 11:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) * is vandalising pages, and is immediately reverting them. Probably the same person. Halifix 11:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) * added profanity to Texas Snyper's custom champion descriptions. Note that the IP has the same location (201.95) as the last vandal. 3/6/2011 * has created a page called Noobs in an attempt to troll other players with their opinion. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 16:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) * created a page called *** trying to troll around in the wikia. Technology Wizard 21:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I have two questions 1. I have just uncovered an old template called the Skin Icon Checklist. So far i don't know how it works. Can you help me figure out how to use this template? 2. On the , I tried to edit this page many times in January, but for some reason it won't allow me to do it. Do you have the same editing problems with this page like I am? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) My position Yes. I would like to be the Items/Runes/Spells Director of this wiki. As I like editing those pages the best of this wiki. Also, I like making the tables pretty often as seen in my user page and the Ri Template hehe. Thank you so much. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 23:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) hey sam! your my friend on the league of legends game. can you help me with improving my wikia page please! I'm 5th? Hello again. Personally though, I've accidentally got that "unlucky" gold badge and i'm not 7th anymore :C. So that explains y I'm 5th. Since I am, looks like I will be going for at least the 60-Day badge afterall. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 19:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Beyond 100-day badge? Hello. I've just pondered about what happened if a contributor got the 100-day badge. Is there any others beyond that one? P.S. the post below "My position" is posted by TechnologyWizard. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 19:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Platinum Badges?! Wow! I never knew there were platinum badges. What do they look like and how do you get them? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 21:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT: size of skin-presentations Some Skin-Presentations in the Skins/Trivia section have a size of "500", while others have a size of "600". What should be the general size? Inform me please, I'll take care of it and change them all. Yours sincerely, tmBtm 22:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) hey how do you make the table for recommended items? Forgot to add summary of an edit Hi I just added some major content to the Elo article and forgot to put a summary of the changes i made. Is there a way to add that summary afterwards? Also i removed the stub tag as i think there is enough there now to warrent it's removal. Is that ok or do i need to check with an admin bfore removeing those tags? Exiton 00:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply. Another quick question. I started a discusion for a new page and some addition info to go along with it in the community talk page but no one has responded to it. Is the community portal talk page used by anyone? The last post seems to be from sept 2010. Where is the best place to vet new ideas? Exiton 02:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Periods and Capitalization The periods you're leaving after things like "300 range" are completely unnecessary because they are not intended to be sentences. Also, in English you need to capitalize proper terms like Ability Power, Attack Damage, and Mana. -Zyrxil 04:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) how did u make the champion checklst? Ri Protection Hello again. I need help protecting the Ri template. Can you help me with it plz? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 21:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Mainly unregistered users. Btw, how long does "new user" last for? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 22:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) hey about LeBlanc, I added the last 2 notes. I was wondering about the last note, that would be seomthing that goes under strategy right? ok thanks. I added a note to 's page because new players might not know about his shrooms Having many problems :S I'm having many malfunctions with the redirectories and my template isn't working properly in the strategy pages. Can you help me fix it? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 00:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to say that someone was changing the attributes of "old tanks" back to tank when they are now bruisers. :btw, it's Tech that messaged you above. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 05:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) A Favor Hi Sam, could u add this to the jarvan page i am too much of a noob to add it myself http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:JarvanIV_Tempport2.jpg We Were Never Alive And We Wont Be Born Again, I will Never Survive... With Dead Memories in My Heart... 03:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Patch History Needed Tags on Items Going through some of the items i notice some are tagged patch history needed and others are not. Many of the ones not tagged look like they still need patch history work, some of which i have already added some history for. At this point i don't know what's up to date and what is not so Im going to mark all of the items as needing histories some time tomorrow unless you or someone else can tell me if any of them are already complete. Exiton 06:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : More questions on categories coming in. There is no category for "Armor Penetration Items" and the other 3 associated items for armor and magic penetration and reduction. These need to be added. I have a few questions relating to this. # How do you add new categories? Is it done the same way as adding an already existing category to a page or is it more complicated? # Should I make separate categories for penetration and reduction or combine it into a common penetration/reduction category like the associated articles? # How do I link these new categories to other categories as subcategories? It should be Items->Attack Items->Armor Penetration Items. Exiton 23:04, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the quick response. Just to clarify one point, you want these categories left general. All the other items related categories have item in their name like "Ability Power Item" not "Ability Power". I was thinking about this as an option as it would be useful for tagging masteries and some Champion abilities as well. Hope im not inundating you with stupid questions. Exiton 23:24, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Separate Buff Page Hey Sam! I was thinking about creating a page for the different neutral monsters' buff, to replace the current pages that instead only redirect to the monster (example: Blessing of the Lizard Elder). This would allow to directly link to the buff on the pages that mention it, to have separate strategy tips/patch histories between the monster and the buff, etc.. I have created a test on my user page. Let me know what you think about it ^^ Zelgadis87 21:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I have taken the text directly from the Lizard Elder page (which of course I plan to update when the buff page is up). I think it scales with the champion level (as in, for rangeds: 5% at level 1, 10% at 8?, 15% at 16?)... :I'll create the various pages tomorrow then! ^^ Zelgadis87 21:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Sam! ::With the new buff pages I have created, it is now possible to use the 'mastery icon' template to directly link to the buff with the appropriate image (example: ). However, to do that, the image files have to be properly named. Some users have uploaded a copy of and (which are now useless and can be deleted.. I couldn't find a button to delete them, or I would have done that already) with a new name to solve the issue. Images for the twisted treeline buffs have yet to be uploaded (all icons there are ability icons of unreleased champions, so they are named after that). What I wanted to know is this: ::# Should we continue to use the mi template for this? While it works fine, buffs obviously aren't masteries, so the name is misleading. Having a duplicate template also doesn't seem the perfect idea, so I dunno what to do. Also, 15-20 pages are already using that template. ::# Since twisted treeline buff icons are used in the unreleased champion pages (Vortex and Typhoon of the Water Wizard and Animate Vitalis of Plant King), we can't remove those images. Should we upload a duplicate of them, with the proper filename, or is there a better approach (like redirects or something) ? ::Thanks! Zelgadis87 13:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ok ill let you take them out Technology Wizard 06:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) C-List For the champion box that we have at the bottom of the pages, is there a way to make it so there are 5 champions for each row instead of 6 champions for each row? Long names like Miss Fortune and Twisted Fate always seem to take up 2 lines, so it makes the champion box a little cluttered. I would do it myself, but I don't know how. =/ Cidem1324 21:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) why are the champion icons being changed? Technology Wizard 00:56, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :/ :/ :/ i dont like the new ones!!! im updating the champion checklist thing Ezreal profile page Sammy, i think you forgot to unlock Ezreal's page for ordinary users. Can you unlock it? Hey, Sam. my profile page was edited by someone a couple of minutes ago, I can't/don't know how to see who did it. Can you check? Facebook Hey Sam add me as admin on the facebook page :) - KazMx (Message me! ) 21:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :You should also add, that his/hers summoner should be level 30. (Ya Te Acepte) - KazMx (Message me! ) 22:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Patch Note Formatting Take a look at this http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Patch_Notes --AntiZig (talk, ) 17:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :You will have to explain to me why you don't want the semicolon in single line changes, since removing that semicolon is not proper english... --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Having a semicolon makes it a proper sentence, because, lets take it apart ::* Ability name - this is a noun ::* parameter - this is a noun too ::* increased/reduced - this is a verb ::* rest of sentence... - object etc. ::Now the problem is that you have 2 nouns at the beginning of the sentence, which one of them is the subject of the sentence? The latter one obviously, that being the parameter that was changed in the patch, because the verb relates to it. Then we have to deal with the 2nd noun, which is the ability name, since there are 2 nouns next to each other, but they don't relate to each other grammatically (and only one of them is the subject of the sentence and the other one (ability name) is extraneous). ::So, in terms of proper English you have two options of dealing with the situation while keeping both as nouns: "Ability's parameter changed this way" OR "Ability: parameter changed this way." There is a third option is to make the first noun (ability name) into an adjective, but that's not possible in our case. ::Reason why Riot has been writing it the way they do in patch note is that they are using the first option that I mentioned, they are just too lazy to type the 's every time for every ability. So it gets left over the way you see it. I understand that you wish to keep the formatting the way Riot is doing it, but given that, you have to consider that they aren't really doing it with best formatting in mind, when they put it up on their forum. You know how disorganized those notes are. I think when we copy them over the main purpose should be preservation of original information. The formatting is lacking on their end, I don't see why we cannot improve it and make it better. ::--AntiZig (talk, ) 21:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::That's alright, the wiki isn't going anywhere. Even if it takes a while to get everything coordinated to the same formatting it will be worth it. That's why we're here, to make the wiki better :) --AntiZig (talk, ) 22:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ditto, here is the link http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AntiZig/Patch_Notes_Formatting_POLL --AntiZig (talk, ) 23:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hey sam. I figured out what you wanted me to update, and I'm updating the table under champion. the stats (health, difficulty, atck, and spells) im finishing it. Technology Wizard 03:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ok im not finished because I realized that the order of the champions is in a diferent order than what I was correcting them in. Im going to have to finish it tomorrow if thats ok with you. I might ask Uber for help Technology Wizard 04:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sam. I took he pictures of Annie and I'm about to upload them. Please tell me if i needed anything else. Btw, UberTri already took the pictures of Ashe. They arn't converted yet. And the message earlier about Annie was from me. Technology Wizard 17:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Moderator What Changes ? - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :The only difference between your powers and mine is that i can promote users to new positions. So, I'm not the one you should be talking to. Joe should be able to help you. - KazMx (Message me! ) 19:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) hi sam. I want to be an admin for the facebook wikia. I already have experience with facebook and I get e.mails for every single thing that occurs on my page. Please let me know more information about facebook. Technology Wizard 04:22, March 7, 2011 (UTC) "You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Sam 3010. *Reason given: no reason given *Start of block: 23:15, February 22, 2011 *Expiry of block: 23:15, March 22, 2011 *Intended blockee: 153.107.97.157 *Block ID: #925 *Current IP address: 153.107.97.157 You can contact Sam 3010 or another to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make." Hi. This is not my IP, but I got this message while looking at Anivia. What does this mean?